


View To The Kitchen, or: Sit On It, Sherlock

by rightonmybins



Series: The Real Househusbands of Baker Street [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10-minute ficlet challenge, 221B Ficlet, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not your housekeeper dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonmybins/pseuds/rightonmybins
Summary: Sherlock wants to move their chairs so that he can face the window.  John is not okay with that.





	View To The Kitchen, or: Sit On It, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: a 10-minute ficlet fueled by espresso. And donuts.

“But I don't want to move my chair.”  
“I want to change my perspective, John. I need to look outward, rather than inward.”  
“Sherlock, why must everything be an experiment?! Is this going to be like that time you wanted to switch to sleeping on the opposite side of the bed?”  
“That was completely different, and it had nothing to do with...sleep.”

“And besides, *I* don't want to look at that table full of your equipment and that sink full of dishes!”  
“John, there is the very heart of this flat, in every respect: my home-based laboratory bench, and your domestic battle station at the sink and stove.”  
“It may have slipped your notice, but I'm not your housekeeper either, _dear_.”  
“Mrs. Hudson says that so much more politely than you do, John. And as you know, I'm perfectly incapable of feeding myself or even making tea without eyeballs in it. If it weren't for you...”  
“Flattery will gain you nothing. I'm not moving.”

“Sherlock, I told you I wasn't moving. Now put my chair back.”  
“Mm...no. I like it here. I understand why you enjoy looking out of the window.”  
“Dammit.”

“All right, you've had your little experiment. Now let's move the chairs back.”  
“Still no.”

“Sherlock...?”  
“Nope.”

“All right, fine. Sit there. Enjoy the view. But – “  
“OW! John, I think you've definitely gained weight. You're crushing my thighs.”  
“That's not what you said last night.”


End file.
